The Bell of Chirin: an untold second story
by Lucas18
Summary: Eversince the death of the Wolf and the loss of his home, Chirin's has felt nothing but pain in his heart. Can one soul, shrouded in darkness, ever hope to find a sliver of light in this cruel world?


The Bell of Chirin – Chapter 1

Author: The first time I saw Chirin No Suzu (The Ringing Bell of Chirin) I was struck deeply with emotion and fascination; surprised that such a story could exist. I was amazed that the mood had started off as innocent and then change to a dark tone. After seeing it several times, I felt that the story needed a more positive ending. And so, I have started writing out the deserved sequel. Unfortunately, it will take time for me to work on the chapters. So please be patient.

Attention: main character within this fiction is the copyright property of Sanrio Films. My only reason for using this character is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Snow drifted slowly to the pasture land, covering the grass fields in a blanket of white. The wind blew the snow in a whirlwind, howling like a lonesome spirit. Among the roar of the winter wind and snowfall, one can barely hear the distant ring of a small bell from the great mountain of the plains.

It is told by the people who live among the plains, that deep within the mountain, a strange creature dwells. A monster with the appearance of a large ram; with wool as dark as a storm cloud, hooves harder than stone, long curved horns as sharp as blades, and the killing instincts of a wolf.

Very few have seen this fearsome beast and the way it hunts. The way it swiftly charges its prey, then thrust its curved horns into the body or stomps it to death with its powerful hooves. From this very sight, they knew it existed. What they didn't know, was this creature was more than what it seemed.

As the winter blizzard continued over the land, on the mysterious mountain, the creature stared down on a pastoral farmyard. A place he once called, but would never know again, as home. The creature closed its eyes, and thought back to the beginning.

* * *

A few years ago, there once was a young lamb named Chirin. Around his neck, he wore a small bell; to help find him if ever he were lost. Chirin was born, like other lambs, into a world of love, joy, and laughter. He had good friends a loving mother, and knew only the light of the world.

Then, one night everything changed. The Wolf King came down from the mountain and attacked the sheep. The wolf attempted to take Chirin's life, but his mother sacrificed herself to save him. Then the wolf vanished back to the mountain, leaving Chirin to weep in utter sadness for the death of his mother.

Enraged by the wolf's act of cruelty, Chirin raced off to the mountain to face the wolf. The lamb tried to take vengeance on the fowl creature, but was not as strong and was easily ridiculed and humiliated.

Realizing he would never be feared or respected as a lamb, Chirin returned to the Wolf King and begged for him to teach how he could be a strong predator like him. The Wolf King scoffed at this ridiculous request, but Chirin persisted. He followed the wolf across the plains and grasslands, determined to make him teach his ways.

At first the Wolf King continued to ignore Chirin's pleas, but then he looked into the lamb's soul; at the despair, hatred, sadness, and anger that pained his heart. Finally, the Wolf King accepted Chirin's request and allowed him to follow as an apprentice.

And so, the Wolf King began to train Chirin; teaching him how to fight, how to hunt, how to kill. Every day was torturous to the young lamb. At the end of each day, Chirin was left beaten and sore; nearly on the verge of death. But he didn't give up. Chirin vowed that one day when he was truly strong enough; he would kill the wolf and avenge his mother's death.

However, as the seasons passed, a change slowly took place in Chirin's heart. He no longer saw the wolf as a cruel monster, but as a friend, a guide, a father. After two long years, Chirin, the determined lamb, had now grown into a fierce predator. Together, Chirin and the wolf became an unstoppable force; striking fear and terror across the land.

And then, one dark and stormy night, the Wolf King led Chirin back to the farmyard. Chirin vaguely remembered the life he once had; knowing only the plains and the wolf. To fully prove himself as a wolf, Chirin needed to perform one final test: kill the sheep.

As the wind began to change, Chirin attacked. The farm's guard dogs rushed at him, but one by one Chirin easily overpowered them. Then, Chirin entered the barn. The sheep quivered with fear as he slowly drew in close; showing killer in his eyes.

Before he could make his strike, Chirin suddenly heard a small sound. It was a young lamb, crying out to its mother. Almost instantly, Chirin saw the lamb's mother dive in front of the lamb; ready to sacrifice her life to protect her child.

In that single moment, Chirin remembered everything; his home, his friends, his mother. Realizing now what he was about to do, Chirin slowly started to back away from the sheep; he just couldn't do it.

But the Wolf King did not accept this act of weakness. He began to enter the barn; to finish the job and show Chirin how easy it was to take the life of a sheep. But Chirin pushed him back, he was not about to let this foul creature take another innocent life.

The battle was brief, as Chirin made the final blow; thrusting his horns deep into the wolf. As the last of his life slowly began to slip away, the wolf turned to Chirin…and smiled.

"I always knew this day would come," the wolf said with his final breath, "that one day I would be defeated by a great opponent. I am proud that it was you Chirin. Well done."

Chirin watched as the wolf fell to the ground…dead. At last, he had accomplished what he had vowed years ago; he had killed the wolf. But as he stared down at the now lifeless killer, Chirin suddenly felt cold in his heart. The sheep just stood there silently, staring at Chirin with fear.

A small lamb slowly approached him and asked one question, "Are you a wolf?"

Before Chirin could speak, the lamb's mother rushed over and carried him back into the barn. Once they were inside, the sheep pulled the doors shut.

Chirin was shocked, why were they afraid of him? He tried to talk to the sheep; telling them that he was the young lamb that had lived on the farm. But the sheep didn't listen; they did not believe that this creature that stood before them was once the innocent and playful lamb they had known before.

As the rain turned to snow, with his head hung low, Chirin slowly walked away.

* * *

The wind blew against Chirin's bell, bringing him back to the mountain looking down on the world he once called home. His mind buzzed with confusion; he was neither a ram, nor a wolf. Without the sheep and without the wolf, Chirin was now alone.

He slowly walked over to the small pool that flowed through the mountain and looked down at his reflection.

"Wolf, I'm so sorry," Chirin uttered, as he hung his head low, "you were my one true friend. If I had only done what you told me, you would still be here. And now, because of my weakness, you're gone. Tell me, what do I do? Where do I go now?"

A tear fell from Chirin's eye and landed in the pool. As ripples spread across the water, Chirin saw a second reflection appear. It was the reflection of the Wolf King.

"Wolf?" Chirin cried with hopeful smile, as he looked up from the pool and turned around; hoping to see his friend alive. But his smile fell, when he saw no one there. He cried out desperately for his friend, but no answer came; he was completely, and utterly, alone.

As tears began to fall from Chirin's eyes, he suddenly remembered what the wolf said when he took him in as his apprentice.

"That's right. Cry accept the pain, and let it flow throughout your heart and soul; only then will you truly grow fangs of your own. For the strong to survive, the weak must sacrifice; that is the way of nature."

Remembering these words, Chirin shook off his tears of sadness and looked up to the dark sky. Then, he looked down at the farm and narrowed his eyes.

"Wolf," Chirin prayed as he felt his heart grow with pain and suffering, "I will live on, I swear it."

Chirin vowed that he would continue to enact the wolf's duty; to strike upon the weak so that the cycle of life would continue. That he would continue to grow strong, like the true wolf he was.

Then, as he gazed down on the pastoral land, he made another vow. That he would never again return to that place of cowardice and false hope, ever.


End file.
